


Escalated moments

by SimonsPen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, mentally and sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsPen/pseuds/SimonsPen
Summary: Rick finds himself trapped in a container and has to deal with the consequences of his doing.Part 1/2





	Escalated moments

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for deleting earlier.   
> Depressions took over and I'm sorry. 
> 
> I know this is pretty dark and normally not my style. But in a world like TWD not everything can be black and white, right? 
> 
> Enjoy. xx

Rick's feeling disoriented as he wakes up on a stone ground in the middle of a container. Last thing he remembers is that he drove the RV in the middle of the fence which surrounded the base of Negan and then.. nothing. Just a black curtain which hides the secrets what happened after. His hand gripping after the wet curls, but he can't find any sign of a wound. No sign why he passed out and lost a small part of his memories.   
So, it has to be something else.   
Groaning, because his spine's cracking, he sits up to look around. An unpleasant feeling of Terminus seeps through his veins and giving the feeling that his head starts spinning. But he can't stopping himself to look at all corners, looking for a sign of his friends who tell him that he was just dreaming. He sighs shakily, forcing the bitter taste of bile back in his throat. The more he swallows, the more bile tingles up, spreading all over his tongue and mouth.   
With knees like pudding he's standing up, shaking off the feeling he always gets when he thinks about Terminus. 

It's time to take care of the future and not bathing in self-pity and the past. 

Stumbling he makes his way to the door, frowning at the small holes which are all over there. It looks like someone shot one or two magazines in there and Rick would use it to his advantage.   
After seeing nothing but darkness he's searching for the biggest hole which is quickly found on the right side of the door. He's poking three of his fingers through it and trying to rip on it.   
"I'm not givin' up, I'm not givin' up."   
His skin slicing open and warm blood trickles out of it, enveloping his hand in a cloud of numb pain. A quiet whistle stopping his doing and he pulls back, listening closely to the door.   
A deafening noise letting him fall back with a shriek in shock and slight panic. 

"Ready or not I'm comin'." He hears the horrific singsong of Negan's voice and he shudders.   
Maybe he's having the chance to overpower the man by attacking him and getting back to his feet to prepare himself. Nervously he watches how the door opens and his chances to get out of here finding an end as Negan blinding him by holding a flashlight in his face. Automatically he brings up his arms to shield him from the light as an incredible pain knocking the wind out of his lungs.   
"You didn't really think to get outta here, don't ya?" Negan asks, boring Lucille in Rick's chest. "Nah, you'll stay where you fuckin' are while I'm havin' my way with you."   
"Fu-fuck you." Rick spats towards his face.   
"Funny where you mention it." The Saviors leader crouching down to come to an eye level with him. "Gimme your clothes, Rick."   
"Wh- no!" A new wave of nausea rising through him.   
"Give me your damn clothes, Rick and do not make me fucking ask again." All the amusement in his voice is gone as he takes a pill out of his pocket. "Or you wanna swallow one of these again and I'm undressing you?"   
This time Rick really throws up, cramps letting his body tremble in agony while Negan's patting his head like he's some damn dog.   
"No, no."   
Brown eyes following each of his movements as he takes of the coat and shirt before leaning forward to take off his boots. His hands reaching the zipper of his jeans and he's having troubles to open it with three fingers wounded and shaking like he has a tremor.   
"Lemme help you with that."   
Rick's ears turning red as the mellifluous voice and the spoken words sink in. He doesn't move as Negan opens the zipper and then the knob before playfully tickling the few hairs under his belly button. Suppressing the urge to crawl as fast and as far away as possible he's just sending Negan a glare.   
"See? Easy peasy.. Wait, I already brought that." The man chuckles amused. "Now get outta these and no teasing anymore, daddy's not having time for that."   
Deciding if he should make the leader choke on his shirt or if he should suffocate himself Rick's standing up, shaking and ripping the jeans from his legs with his feet.   
"Also the pretty blue boxers of you."   
A dark sparkle runs through Negan's eyes while Rick gritting his teeth and pushing the boxers down. Fully exposed he's standing right in front of Negan's face, feeling his warm breath on areas no one except michonne should get to.   
"I'm impressed. Deeply impressed, Rick." He whispers raspy and standing up. "You can keep the socks. Nothin' more worse than a cold, right?"   
With this words and all his clothes he's leaving Rick alone in the cold container. 

Hours seems to have passed while Rick's sitting on his socks, trying with arm rubs to keep warm. Sunlight shines through the holes and he's enjoying them on his with goosebumps cluttered skin.   
His stomach grumbles, but it isn't as bad as the bad taste in his mouth or the smell of dried sweat. Even when he should get used to it by living so long in hell.   
As the door opens again he doesn't look up, he wouldn't give in to whatever Negan's planning. 

"Hey Rick, cozy in here?" 

Negan's placing a plate next to him with what looks like a tomato soup and a bottle of water, but even with his stomach begging for it Rick wouldn't touch it. 

"Eat." 

Refusing to even acknowledge his presence Rick's turning away and wrapping his arms around the knees to keep himself together. It doesn't surprise him as Negan bends down and grabbing his shoulders harshly, pressing his upper body towards the plate. 

"I said eat!" 

"No!" 

Not thinking about the consequences Rick's slapping Negan's hand away and they start grappling on the ground. He's winching under the hard punches of Negan and can't hide the smirk as the older man's upper lip bursts open. What follows astonish not only him, but also Negan as a rough mouth claiming his in a hurtful way.   
Rick tries to wiggle free under the man's body, kicking and gasping and giving so Negan the chance to slip his tongue inside. The taste of whiskey and something else what he doesn't want to define fulfill his mouth.

Is Negan drunk?

In the mean time Negan's exploring his inner cheeks, his teeth before his tongue rolling over Rick's, greedily.   
Finally the leader pushing back, wiping some saliva from the corner of his mouth while heavily panting.   
"Eat." Negan repeats again and again until it's ringing in Rick's head.   
Rick's still too shocked about the recent events and just lays there, staring up in the glassy eyes of his tormentor. An annoyed grunt leaving Negan's throat and Rick cries out as he gets turned around on all fours.   
"No, no. Negan please. Please." Rick begs as spit hitting his asshole and he's filled with two fingers.   
"You'll call me daddy!" His voice nothing more than a roar anymore. "Obey!"  
Before it can get any worse, even when Rick doesn't know how, he calls him by the wished name.   
"Da-daddy."   
Satisfied growling Negan starts penetrating his ass while Rick whimpers and cries in agony until he hits a hidden spot deep in him. He can't believe it as his cock springs to life and he glazes down if that's really happening.   
At least Negan doesn't seem to notice as he scissors his hole open until he's widen enough. Frozen in the spot Rick's awaiting Negan's dick which comes sooner and more painful than he thought. 

"Daddy, pl..please. Mercy." 

Negan doesn't listen and slams his dick in a quick pace in, balls slapping against Rick's. Pain mixes with a bittersweet touch of pleasure and he collapses down on his elbows, hiding the embarrassing noises in his forearms. Rick's feeling completely overwhelmed with his prostate stimulated and getting filled out.   
There are no groans or growls from Negan the only thing he's hearing are his heavily panting as fingertips digging in his hips, leaving bruises on the pale skin there.   
"See what you're makin' me do?" Negan leans down, pressing his face in the crook of Rick's neck. "See what I've to do?"

"Neg... ah." 

A yelp escaping Rick's lips as the man punishes him again by biting down his shoulder blade. Not too harsh, but for sure enough to leave a memory of what happens right now, right here. His salt and pepper scraping over his skin and a shudder rolls down Rick's spine before his lower stomach coils in excitement.   
"I just wanted to make you mine." His lips finding it's way to Rick's earlobe. "Wanted to owe you like you.."   
Negan's voice is dying at this moment and Rick's head spins around, for a moment distracted because of the curiosity which spreads in his head. But Negan's staying in silence, giving no more informations than the shadow of regret which clouds over his face and in his eyes.   
Aware that he got caught in a weak moment Negan straightens up and goes back to the fast and hard thrusts, his dick twitching against the tight walls. Rick's head rolling back in the old position and he finds himself soon groaning as his cock throbs in a well known way before shooting a hot stream of semen across the ground and even a little on his chin.   
Pure bliss running through his veins, giving a stark contrast to the hate from which it was born as his body spasm and he forces himself back on the thick cock.   
"Oh fuck, fuck. Did you just come?"   
And it seems like only the thought of getting him off letting Negan groan in relief as he pulls out. Slightly wondering why Negan stopped Rick tilts his head, looking straight at the dark violet cockhead and the jerking hand. 

"Please don't come on me. Please, daddy. Please." 

He doesn't want his juice on or in him, the sticky mass which would never leave his skin no matter how often he'd shower and bath. To his surprise Negan's taking him by the word and blows his load right next to him with a suppressed throaty growl.   
For a second, or maybe two, they're staying in this position, still dealing with the aftermath of their orgasms. Rick's the first one who moves, trying to find a comfortable sit position with his aching hole while Negan's eyes send him a glare of slight despair.   
Finally Negan puts his dick back where it came from and stands up to head out, only to come back a second later to throw Rick's clothes to his feet.   
"Y'are free to go." 

But Rick doesn't want to go. The chance of turning Negan's game against him are more auspicious than killing him...


End file.
